The Son of Chaos
by PercyJacksonDoes101
Summary: This is a story about Percy being abandoned by his friends and Chaos deciding that it is the right time to finally claim Percy as his son. The first chapter of this story was originally three chapters adopted from Achilles Brother. Check out his fanfiction account. Unfortunately on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

The Son of Chaos

chapter 1

"My son," said a man in a dark suit. who is this man you may ask he is Chaos Creator of the universe and he was watching his son on earth his sons name is Perseus Jackson son of Chaos

Percy's POV

My life was shattered 100,000 years ago, when my girlfriend Annabeth Chase cheated on me for some new kid, son of Poseidon named John Smith, and all my friends abandoned me for him.

 _Flashback_

 _As I was_ _walking along the beach looking for Annabeth, because all of my friends had abandoned me, I heard a noise. I followed the sound and was amazed at what I saw Annabeth, my girlfriend, making out with John._

 _"Annabeth how could you do this to me!" I shouted, "and why John…"_

 _"Percy I..." said Annabeth, before I cut her of._

 _"Save it," I replied and stormed of to my cabin…_

 _End of Flashback_

As I returned from my latest mission I said, "Computer how long until we reach fathers city." "Two hours, sir," it replied so I decided to take a nap..

 _TIME SKIP 3 HOURS_

"Son come here," said dad over the intercom as I walked in my dad sighed, "Omega I have some bad news ...you have to go to earth to help against Gaea and Kronos…"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Omega POV

"We will go to the Olympian council and reveal our selves." said Chaos.

"Ok dad," I sighed and replied, giving in because if I didn't I wouldn't see the end of this…

ON OLYMPUS

Third Person POV

Zeus was furious Kronos and Gaea were rising again but this time together and they had a difficult time when they were separated now they stood no chance and last time they had Jackson unless they got help they would get destroyed.  
"COUNCIL MEETING," Zeus shouted there was 13 Flashes (Hestia and Hades got Thrones) after Artemis disappeared, Thalia was given the position as goddess of the hunt, virginity, moon, etc. "We have been informed that Kronos and Gaea have joined forces to destroy us all," said Zeus. Suddenly there was a black flash and there stood the lost hero, Percy Jackson and another man dressed in black amour who said, "Hello Olympians."

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short. This was originally three chapters so... Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Reminiscing

Chapter 2

Omega/Percy POV

"Who are you?" Zeus bellowed.

"No need to get angry Zeus," dad said calmly and defensively, "I am Chaos, creator of the universe." At that the Olympians all bowed down to dad and he made a rise gesture with his hand.

"But, this still doesn't make sense," Poseidon said, "Why are you with him son-"

Percy cut him of with the wave of his hand.

'How could I be so stupid,' Omega thought, 'Should have worn a hood.'

I snapped my fingers and I was wearing a hood, I then used the mist to make it so the Olympians never saw my face. After I died I became the son of Chaos and heir to the throne. I also run Chaos' army and am the second most powerful being in the universe… I should probably explain all of this.

 _~~~~Flashback~~~~ (Just after Percy stormed of the beach)  
I heard someone calling my name as I was packing my things. I turned to see Chiron standing in the door way.  
"Percy, the Olympians have called a council meeting and you are required there immediately." Chiron stated sadly, "You have probably heard the rumors going around that you conspired with Gaea during the second giant war."_

 _I nodded sadly, before I was flashed to the throne room in front of the council.  
"Perseus Jackson," Zeus bellowed, "You have been accused of treason, do you deny this accusation."_

 _Percy just stood there dumb struck to the fact that the Olympians thought he would conspire against them.  
"I-I deny th-these acc-accusations," he stuttered, silent tears streaming down his face, though no-one seemed to notice.  
"Very well," Zeus bellowed, yet again, "We sentence you to death, we shall put it to vote. Those in favor of keeping the boy alive. At that Poseidon, Artemis, Hermes, Apollo and Hestia's hand's shot up. "Those in favor of killing him." At that Athena, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite and Hephaestus hands went up. "The vote has been made, we shall kill the boy. Any last words?"_

 _Nothing came out of Percy's mouth.  
"Very well," Zeus raised his master bolt right as Annabeth, Grover, Chiron and John arrived. There was a barely audible snicker heard from John that only Annabeth could here. Right as Zeus fired his master bolt at Percy, Annabeth ran forward but was restrained by Chiron's tight grip. Annabeth screamed no, but it was to late. Chiron let go and Annabeth surged forward to the spot where Percy had once been standing. Chaos chose that moment to join the council meeting._

 _"_ _Olympians," Chaos bellowed.  
Zeus yelled at Chaos, "Who are you?"  
"Zeus, Zeus, Zeus. Why, you already know who I am. I am Chaos, creator of the universe and the most powerful being in it." At Chaos' words all the Olympians jumped off of there thrones and bowed down. Even the demi-gods and Chiron were bowing down. He gestured for them to rise. "Why did you kill Perseus Jackson?" Chaos asked calmly yet firmly.  
"Because he was a traitor, Lord Chaos." Athena stated._

 _"_ _So, what did you see Perseus doing that was traitorous?" Chaos questioned. Ares was the first to get over the shock and said, "We didn't see him doing anything, but we do have a witness."_

 _"_ _Ah, and who would this witness be?" Chaos asked sternly.  
"John Smith, Lord Chaos." Aphrodite stuttered.  
"I see… but, why would you believe this boy over Percy?" Chaos asked humbly.  
"Because he is the greatest demi-god to ever-" Chaos cut Zeus short because he snapped.  
_ _ **"GREATEST DEMI-GOD TO EVER LIVE!"**_ _Chaos began rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter. When he got himself back together he began to talk again, "Now, how is John Smith the greatest demi-god to ever live?" Chaos asked sincerely.  
"He is because he-" Chaos stopped Zeus again.  
_ _ **"THAT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION ZEUS!"**_ _Chaos bellowed, before taking a second to take a breath. Once again he began to talk, "So he must have defeated a fury with a new sword and no training, and then defeated the Minotaur with bare hands before even reaching Camp Half-Blood?"  
"No, Lord Chaos," Athena muttered.  
"Oh, then he must have retrieved Zeus master bolt and Hades helm of darkness and fought Ares and one on his first quest, and on his second quest he must have retrieved the golden fleece and brought it back to Camp Half-Blood on his second quest."_

 _"_ _No, Lord Chaos," Demeter muttered.  
"Oh, then he must have, bathed in the river Styx, been to Tartarus and back, single handedly defeated Kronos and Iapetus, as well as defeating Gaea?"_

 _"_ _No, Lord Chaos," Zeus grumbled.  
_ _ **"THEN HOW IN THE UNIVERSE IS JOHN BETTER THAN PERCY?"**_ _After Chaos was met with no reply, he decided to take that as his opportunity to speak, "Then you'll be happy to know, Percy was innocent."_

 _"_ _Wh-what?" Zeus stuttered.  
_ _ **"YOU HEARD ME! PERCY WAS INNOCENT!"**_ _He took another second to calm himself down, "That brat," He pointed at John, "Was so self absorbed that he wanted everyone to follow him, so he had to get rid of Percy!" He took another second to calm down before continuing, "You will also be happy to know, you have doomed yourself. This time it is something bigger than yourself and you will not be able to defeat it. I hope you live long enough that we can meet again." With that Chaos opened a portal and left to all of the shocked faces of the Olympians._

 _~~~~End of Flashback~~~~_


	3. Please read

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating this story in a realllllllllyyyyy long time. I just don't think FanFiction is the way for me to go in my writing courier for now, but I make come back to it in the future. To the people who asked why I adopted it if I didn't plan on writing it, I did plan on writing it, and I actually had more chapters prepared, but I will not release because of the cringe worthiness of my writing.**

 **Thanks and sorry,**

 **PJD101**


End file.
